


and maybe, this is how it's supposed to be

by lostandnotfound



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostandnotfound/pseuds/lostandnotfound
Summary: Pada semesta di mana semua orang memiliki nama belahan jiwa pada tubuh mereka masing-masing, tetapi tidak dengan Dowoon.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	and maybe, this is how it's supposed to be

Dia tidak pernah berharap apa-apa.

Hanya saja, kalau Dowoon bisa terlahir kembali atau hidup pada dunia paralel, dia hanya berharap ia bisa menemukan belahan jiwa, kekasih hati, pasangan hidup atau apapun namanya, yang akan menyayanginya sampai maut memisahkan. Dia hanya berharap dia bisa hidup seperti manusia lain pada umumnya.

Sejak masih kecil, Dowoon sering mendengar kisah dari orang di sekitarnya, mengenai belahan jiwa dan cara mereka bertemu dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Semua orang memiliki nama belahan jiwa mereka, tertulis pada bagian tubuh, yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh diri masing-masing atau pasangannya— _dengan tempat dan waktu yang berbeda-beda tentunya._ Satu yang pasti, semua orang mengetahui nama belahan jiwa yang akan menemani mereka seumur hidupnya.

_Tetapi tidak dengan Dowoon._

Hingga di usianya yang hampir menginjak dua puluh tahun, ia tidak bisa menemukan nama belahan jiwanya di mana pun. Pada awalnya Dowoon mengira dia adalah _late bloomer_. Mungkin memang waktunya saja yang belum tiba. Saat teman-temannya sudah menemukan nama pasangan mereka, hanya dia yang masih tidak mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Bahkan sampai masa pubertasnya telah usai.

Saat dia masih berusia delapan tahun, ibunya pernah bercerita bagaimana beliau mengetahui nama ayahnya— _belahan jiwa ibunya_. Ia tidak mengingat dengan baik detail ceritanya, tetapi yang ia ingat adalah bagaimana ibunya menceritakan apa yang dirasakan beliau saat keduanya bertemu.

Saat ayah dan ibunya bertemu, walau masih belum mengenal nama masing-masing, mereka sudah bisa merasakannya. Tanda-tanda mulai bermunculan sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan jantung yang berdebar dengan lebih cepat, perasaan nyaman, hangat dan bahagia memenuhi seluruh bagian tubuh mereka.

Merasakan bagaimana ratusan, atau ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya di dalam perut mereka, terasa menggelitik tetapi menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti menemukan sebuah potongan besar yang dibutuhkan untuk melengkapi diri mereka masing-masing.

Dowoon kecil menginginkan hal tersebut untuk terjadi kepadanya. Oleh karena itu, setiap tahun dia menanti hari di mana nama belahan jiwanya akan nampak pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Hari demi hari telah terlewati, bulan terus berjalan, juga tahun yang silih berganti, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Ia masih belum mendapatkannya sama sekali.

\---

Perasaan sedih adalah hal yang sangat wajar untuk dirasakan oleh Dowoon. Ia merasa sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya. Apa yang dialaminya adalah sesuatu yang ganjil— _dia seperti produk yang cacat, tidak sempurna._

Di saat orang-orang di sekitarnya akan mulai heboh saat waktu bagi mereka telah tiba, ia hanya akan mendengar semua cerita tanpa berkomentar sama sekali. Biasanya mereka hanya akan bercerita kalau nama pasangannya sudah terlihat, cukup sampai di situ. Nama pasangan mereka akan dirahasiakan.

Apalagi jika nama yang mereka lihat adalah nama asing yang belum pernah muncul dalam hidup mereka sama sekali. Pada beberapa kasus, beberapa pasangan sudah saling mengenal, tetapi memang namanya saja yang belum nampak.

Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan mengenai belahan jiwanya. Dia akan memberikan alasan kalau hal tersebut adalah rahasia yang ingin ia simpan sampai ia bisa bertatap muka dengan belahan jiwanya secara langsung. Tentu juga agar ia aman dari ocehan atau ejekan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini terasa sangat melelahkan baginya, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Hanya saja, apakah ini artinya ia tidak mempunyai belahan jiwa? Apakah ia akan bertahan hidup seorang diri hingga akhir hidupnya? Apakah ia tidak akan bisa mengalami perasaan menyenangkan sama sekali?

_Apakah ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalami bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?_

\---

Sejauh ini, Dowoon belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

Dia hanya pernah mengalami perasaan suka, bukan cinta. Hanya ada batas tipis di antara keduanya, tetapi ia jelas tahu kalau itu bukan cinta. Awalnya ia sempat mengira demikian, tetapi kemudian ia akan sadar kalau apa yang ia miliki bukan perasaan cinta, karena orang yang dia sukai kemudian bercerita saat orang tersebut akhirnya mengetahui nama belahan jiwa mereka.

_Tentu saja bukan nama Dowoon yang tertulis di sana._

Ia pernah merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdebar kencang saat sahabatnya, Wonpil, memeluknya dengan erat di taman belakang sekolah. Merasakan bagaimana pipinya mulai hangat dan memerah ketika Wonpil memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis pada Dowoon. Merasakan bagaimana pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh sosok Wonpil pada setiap harinya.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak tahun pertama di sekolah menengah atas— _di mana ada Wonpil, pasti akan ada Dowoon, begitu pula sebaliknya._

Pulang sekolah berdua menggunakan bis, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama di musim panas sambil membeli es krim atau soda, mengerjakan pr dan tugas sekolah lainnya hingga larut malam, berbagai macam hal sudah pernah dilakukan bersama-sama. Dowoon selalu merasakan perasaan nyaman saat bersama Wonpil di sampingnya. Ia sempat berpikir, bisa saja nama Wonpil tidak tertulis di tubuhnya, tapi tidak dengan Wonpil. Bisa saja suatu hari, akan tiba saat di mana nama Dowoon tertera pada tubuh Wonpil, kan?

Sayangnya harapan hanya tinggal sebuah harapan.

Wonpil tidak pernah pandai menyimpan rahasia dari Dowoon. Ia menelponnya dengan suara bahagia di satu malam, bercerita dengan penuh semangat bagaimana ia akhirnya mengetahui siapa belahan jiwanya. Kalau memang itu adalah Dowoon, pasti Wonpil sudah memberitahunya sejak detik pertama ia menerima panggilan telepon tersebut.

_Tetapi tidak sekalipun terucap nama Dowoon dari bibirnya._

Mungkin, ia memang menyayangi Wonpil, merasa senang saat bersama dengan Wonpil, tetapi cukup hanya sampai di situ saja. Wonpil masih belum menemukan belahan jiwanya sampai mereka lulus sekolah. Dowoon masih tetap setia menjadi sahabatnya sampai sekarang.

Bagaimana pun juga, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam keadaan ini. Bukan salah Wonpil kalau Dowoon bukan belahan jiwanya, bukan salah Dowoon juga ia sempat menaruh perasaan pada sahabatnya itu.

Sama seperti bagaimana ia merahasiakan keadaannya yang berbeda, ia juga merahasiakan perasaannya dari Wonpil. Hal itu ia lakukan semata-mata karena Dowoon tidak ingin Wonpil menjauhinya. Sampai kapan pun juga, ia akan terus menyayangi Wonpil sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

\---

Setelah ia memulai kehidupan perkuliahan, ia baru bisa benar-benar menerima keadaannya.

Menerima kenyataan kalau ia memang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Untuk selamanya ia tidak akan pernah mengetahui belahan jiwanya. Kemungkinan yang paling buruk, ia bisa saja tidak mempunyai pasangan hidup sama sekali. Kalau memang demikian, maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalami bagaimana jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya, selamanya.

Terdengar seperti takdir yang mengerikan pada mulanya, tetapi dia sadar dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain menerima keadaan sepenuhnya. Ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bercerita pada ibunya, tentang dirinya yang selama ini berbeda dari yang lain.

Ibunya tidak berkata apa-apa saat mendengar cerita Dowoon, hanya memeluknya dengan erat sebelum mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan halus. Menyisir rambut hitam legam milik Dowoon dengan jari-jari yang sudah mulai memiliki kerutan. Jari jemari yang penuh kehangatan dan selalu menyentuhnya dengan perasaan sayang.

_Kalaupun tidak ada yang menjadi pasangan hidup, ibu akan selalu menyayangi Dowoon sampai kapan pun juga_ , ucap ibunya dengan senyuman hangat yang selalu menenangkan Dowoon.

Dan itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

\---

Sempat beberapa kali Dowoon menaruh perasaan selain pada Wonpil. Mulai dari teman seangkatannya, beberapa orang kakak tingkatnya, sempat juga dengan adik tingkatnya. Tidak intens seperti yang sempat ia rasakan pada Wonpil, tetapi cukup untuk menghiburnya selama ia menjalani masa kuliahnya.

Tentu saja dia tahu, semua orang yang ia sukai sudah memiliki pasangannya masing-masing.

Ia ingat dengan jelas sempat menaruh perasaan pada seniornya, Sungjin, yang selalu membantu tugasnya di saat dia membutuhkan bantuan, yang selanjutnya ia sadari bahwa itu hanya perasaan kagum saja.

_(Dan dalam beberapa bulan kemudian ia menemukan fakta bahwa Sungjin merupakan belahan jiwa Wonpil, wah, ternyata dunia memang sangat sempit.)_

Sampai akhirnya pada satu hari di musim semi, ia kembali merasakan ketertarikan pada seseorang di dalam hidupnya.

Saat ini Dowoon sudah berada pada tahun akhir perkuliahannya. Sebentar lagi studinya akan selesai, ia bisa bebas dari tumpukan buku-buku yang menemaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Ah, ya, yang membuat ia heran adalah, apa yang ia rasakan ini sama persis seperti saat dia menyukai Wonpil beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia merasa jantungnya berdebar dengan lebih cepat setiap ia melihat sosok lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya. Pernah juga hampir panik ketika ia tidak sengaja melihatnya tersenyum, walau bukan tersenyum ke arah Dowoon.

Perbedaannya dengan saat bersama Wonpil adalah, mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain. Dowoon bahkan tidak mengetahui nama lelaki ini sama sekali, tidak mengetahui sedikit pun soal lelaki tersebut, selain halte tempat dia naik dan turun.

Untuk pertama kalinya Dowoon berharap, pada dunia paralel yang ke sekian, angan-angan yang selama ini ia harapkan untuk terjadi, merupakan sebuah kenyataan yang berjalan dengan bahagia dalam dunia tersebut. Bukan sesuatu yang semu, bukan sesuatu yang hanya ada dalam pikirannya, bukan sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia ucap pada setiap doanya. Sayangnya ia tahu hal tersebut sangatlah tidak mungkin untuk terjadi.

Untuk kali ini tidak banyak yang ia inginkan, ia hanya ingin bisa mengetahui nama laki-laki yang selalu ia lihat setiap dua kali seminggu di dalam bis yang mereka naiki. Mungkin juga dilanjut dengan obrolan singkat sebelum mereka berdua berpisah karena harus turun pada pemberhentian yang berbeda.

Dowoon tidak setiap hari menaiki bis tersebut, tetapi mereka seperti memiliki jadwal yang sama karena mereka kerap bertemu secara tidak langsung.

Dia pernah mengalami keberuntungan pada suatu hari yang cerah, mereka duduk berdekatan dengan sejengkal kecil jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka berdua. Sayangnya setelah itu sudah tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Ia lebih sering mencuri-curi waktu untuk melirik ke arah lelaki yang selalu mengenakan tas ransel berwarna biru tua tersebut.

Ada beberapa skenario yang pernah ia buat di dalam benaknya, tentunya hanya skenario manis yang tidak akan bisa menjadi nyata. Seperti ketika ia membayangkan lelaki tersebut mengajaknya berbicara mengenai langit yang cerah, juga awan yang berbentuk seperti goresan cat pada kanvas. Atau ketika ia membayangkan hari di mana ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghampiri lelaki dengan sepasang mata tajam itu dan menanyakan namanya. Atau ketika ia membayangan lelaki tersebut akan tersenyum ke arahnya, hanya pada dirinya.

Nyatanya, saat ini ia berada dalam kamar tidurnya, mengenakan piyama yang sudah mulai pudar warnanya, dengan sepasang kaus kaki longgar yang menutupi jari-jari kakinya. Dowoon memejamkan kedua matanya sambil berusaha mengingat rupa dari lelaki tersebut di pagi hari tadi. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia masih harus bangun dari tidurnya dalam beberapa jam lagi, jika ia tidak ingin melewatkan bis yang selalu ia tumpangi bersama lelaki pujaannya.

Lelaki pujaan, ah, tidak, terdengar terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya. Iya, tidak lebih. Karena ia yakin sekali, lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi yang memiliki mata tajam tersebut hanya akan menjadi sosok lain yang pernah ia sukai dalam hidupnya.

\---

Suatu hari, ia hampir mengetahui nama lelaki tersebut, dari sebuah buku yang terjatuh dari pangkuan lelaki itu tanpa disengaja— _ketika supir bis yang mereka naiki tidak sempat mengatur kemudi dan menghentikan bis secara mendadak._

Semestinya ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat identitas pemilik buku, pasti dia menuliskan nama di pada halaman paling depan buku tersebut. Tetapi yang dilakukan olehnya adalah langsung berlari turun dari bis sebelum pintu tertutup rapat, mengejar lelaki pujaannya yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Tanpa peduli kalau ia seharusnya turun pada dua pemberhentian selanjutnya.

Dowoon tanpa sadar menarik ujung tas lelaki tersebut agar dia berhenti. Untungnya tidak ada yang terjatuh karena ulahnya yang ceroboh. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia lalu menyodorkan buku tersebut ke arah lelaki di hadapannya— _yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan._

_"Buku...nya...jatuh..."_

Sepasang mata tajam tersebut mengerjap pelan, sebelum mengambil buku miliknya dari tangan Dowoon. "Makasih ya, _maaf–_ "

Bukannya membalas kalimat tersebut, Dowoon hanya memberi senyuman kecil sebelum berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tentu saja lawan bicaranya kebingungan, dia bahkan belum selesai berbicara. Kenapa Dowoon malah tiba-tiba pergi?

_(Andai saja dia tahu kalau ini sebenarnya salah satu upaya lelaki pujaannya untuk berkenalan dengannya, yah, mungkin memang semesta belum mengizinkan mereka untuk berkenalan.)_

\---

Satu minggu setelah kejadian menyerahkan buku, Dowoon kembali berada pada bis yang sama dengan lelaki pujaannya. Kali ini mereka kembali duduk bersebelahan seperti sebelumnya.

Yang berbeda adalah, mereka sama-sama melemparkan sebuah senyuman ketika pandangan mata keduanya saling bertemu. Walaupun kalau boleh jujur, Dowoon masih merasa sangat canggung karena ia meninggalkan lelaki tersebut tanpa bicara apa-apa pada minggu lalu.

Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini Dowoon merasakan perasaan asing pada dirinya.

Detak jantung miliknya tidak bisa ia atur sama sekali, berdebar dengan sangat kencang dan ia hanya bisa berharap laki-laki di sebelahnya ini tidak dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Wajahnya mungkin sedikit memerah, tapi untuk hal ini ia masih bisa beralasan hal itu disebabkan oleh teriknya sinar matahari siang ini.

"Makasih buat yang minggu lalu," ucap lelaki di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang ramah.

Rambutnya terlihat lebih pendek dari hari-hari sebelumnya, walau tidak terlalu jauh berbeda. Hari ini ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru langit, dengan sepasang celana berwarna hitam yang berhenti tepat di atas sepatu berwarna cokelat tua yang ia kenakan. Tas ransel biru tua miliknya tergeletak manis di atas pangkuannya setelah dia duduk pada kursi di samping Dowoon.

"Younghyun," ujarnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Dowoon, dengan tatapan mata yang seakan meminta Dowoon untuk menyebutkan namanya juga.

Dowoon sempat terdiam, sebelum menaruh tangannya pada tangan Younghyun dengan hati-hati. "Dowoon, eh, kak."

"Keliatan setua itu?"

"Nggak, Kak! Cuma, eh, saya masih kuliah, dan pasti," Dowoon menunjuk dengan gugup ke arah Younghyun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Udah kerja kan?"

Younghyun kemudian tertawa, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, sepasang matanya yang tajam juga kini tertutup. Suara tawanya terdengar seperti alunan nada musik yang menyenangkan di telinga Dowoon.

"Iya, tapi santai saja sih."

Belum sempat Dowoon membalas lagi, tempat pemberhentian Younghyun sudah terlihat dari sudut mata mereka. Secara otomatis dia berdiri, memakai tas ransel di salah satu bahunya sambil menepuk bahu kiri Dowoon dengan ringan. Sejak kapan perjalanannya menjadi terasa secepat ini?

"Duluan ya, Dowoon."

Wajah Dowoon kini terasa sangat hangat, bahkan mungkin sudah panas. Ia yakin sekali dia sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus sekarang. Semoga saja dia tidak terlihat memalukan sama sekali saat sedang berbicara dengan Younghyun tadi.

Semuanya masih terasa asing bagi Dowoon.

Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan, ketika tangan mereka saling bersentuhan saat mereka berkenalan. Kemudian dia sudah tidak bisa mendeskripsikan lagi apa yang ia rasakan setelahnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia merasa sangat bahagia, lelaki yang dia taksir bernama Younghyun, mereka sudah saling mengenal dan senyuman Younghyun sanggup membuat pikirannya menjadi berantakan.

_Ah, apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?_

Kalau jawabannya iya, maka dia akan merubah pikirannya. Mungkin semesta tidak sejahat itu pada dirinya. Setidaknya dia diberi kesempatan untuk mengalami rasanya jatuh cinta.

\---

Dowoon dan Younghyun sudah menjadi teman yang akrab dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat.

Mereka sudah sering bertemu di tempat lain, tidak hanya di dalam bis yang selalu mereka naiki bersama. Tidak ada lagi percakapan canggung dan penuh kegugupan di antara mereka. Dowoon sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang Younghyun, yang ternyata berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Lelaki tersebut memiliki hobi memasak di akhir pekan juga hampir selalu makan dengan porsi yang besar. Minuman favoritnya adalah _iced americano_ yang sesekali diselingi dengan teh _chamomile_. Tidak terlalu suka dengan hewan, tetapi tidak pernah menolak ketika Dowoon mengajaknya memberi makan kucing liar di taman kota.

Younghyun belum menemukan pasangannya.

Dowoon mengetahui hal tersebut karena Younghyun selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan teman-temannya, ataupun dengan Dowoon. Tetapi Dowoon tidak pernah berani bertanya, mengenai belahan jiwa yang dimiliki Younghyun. Dengan ia menanyakan hal tersebut, Dowoon yakin Younghyun akan melempar pertanyaan yang sama ke arahnya.

Dan ia masih belum cukup berani untuk menceritakan rahasianya, menceritakan keadaannya yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Kalau boleh Dowoon berkata jujur, mengenal Younghyun itu seperti menemukan satu kepingan yang melengkapi hidupnya. Bukan hanya kepingan biasa, dia seperti sebuah bagian besar yang selama ini Dowoon cari di dalam hidupnya.

Yah, Dowoon memang belum hidup lama, tetapi Younghyun ini berbeda dari teman-teman lain yang dia kenal. Dowoon paham sekali kok, kalau dia tidak bisa berharap macam-macam. Setidaknya keberadaan Younghyun dalam hidupnya membuat dia bahagia, karena bisa membuatnya merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta.

_Younghyun seperti sebuah tujuan yang akhirnya ditemukan oleh Dowoon, dalam penjelajahan tanpa arah yang selama ini dia jalani._

Tetapi, seberapa pun besarnya keinginan Dowoon untuk menyampaikan perasaannya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan yang ada di antara mereka. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia lain dalam hidup Dowoon, tersimpan rapat pada dasar hatinya, seperti yang sudah-sudah sebelumnya.

\---

Setidaknya sampai suatu hari di mana pernyataan Younghyun mengejutkan Dowoon.

Mereka sedang berada di tepi pantai, setelah menempuh dua jam perjalanan dengan mobil yang dikendarai Younghyun. Sejak jauh hari mereka sudah berencana untuk melakukan perjalanan bersama, berdua saja ke luar kota. Hari sudah sangat larut saat mereka tiba, hanya saja Younghyun tiba-tiba mengajaknya keluar setelah mereka baru menaruh barang di penginapan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, membuat ombak laut semakin tinggi setiap menyentuh daratan, begitu juga dengan hembusan angin yang terasa sangat dingin walau Dowoon sudah mengenakan jaket tebal yang menutup tubuhnya rapat.

Semestinya mereka bergelung di balik selimut tebal yang hangat sambil berusaha pergi menuju dunia mimpi. Atau menghabiskan malam dengan percakapan tidak jelas sambil memakan pizza ataupun makanan lainnya. Atau bermain _games_ semalaman sampai bosan dan keduanya jatuh tertidur. Yang pasti bukan berjalan di tepi pantai seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Dowoon memutus keheningan yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Setelahnya ia merapatkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya, menghembuskan napas di atasnya agar bisa merasa sedikit hangat.

"Dingin ya?"

Dowoon sempat merasa kesal, bukannya diberi jawaban, pertanyaannya malah dibalas dengan pertanyaan lain. Tetapi ia tetap menjawabnya dengan sangat singkat. "Iya."

"Aku mau cerita, kayaknya aku belum pernah cerita ini ke siapapun."

Kenapa tiba-tiba Younghyun terdengar sangat serius?

Dowoon menarik napas dengan lebih dalam, lalu menghelanya dengan lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Menelan ludahnya dengan gugup sebelum kembali bertanya dengan bisikan pelan pada lelaki di sampingnya.

" _Yakin mau cerita sama aku?_ "

Younghyun tidak menjawabnya lagi. Kali ini Dowoon membiarkannya, kedua matanya terus menatap ke arah wajah Younghyun dengan khawatir. Yang ditatap masih saja diam, tetapi ia tersenyum beberapa saat setelahnya. Kemudian Younghyun mengambil salah satu tangan Dowoon untuk ia genggam dengan erat.

"Kamu tahu, dari kecil aku selalu dengar gimana setiap orang bakal tahu nama pasangan mereka,"

Younghyun lalu memberi jeda untuk tertawa dengan pahit. "Aku nggak pernah tahu siapa belahan jiwaku. Nggak ada nama yang bisa aku lihat sampai sekarang. Aneh kan?"

Kalimat tersebut membuat Dowoon diam dan tidak bisa berkutik. Dia tidak bisa memberi reaksi apapun karena semuanya terlalu mengejutkan bagi dirinya. Diamnya Dowoon kemudian Younghyun anggap sebagai tanda agar ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sampai sekarang aku nggak pernah berani tanya, siapa nama yang kamu lihat. Aku sering berdoa agar namaku yang kamu lihat, tapi kalau bukan, aku juga nggak akan sedih. Tapi, untuk hal yang satu ini, aku nggak mau menyesal sama sekali."

Younghyun semakin mendekat ke arah Dowoon, sampai hanya ada sedikit jarak di antara mereka. "Aku nggak mau sampai menyesal di kemudian hari kalo aku nggak pernah jujur soal ini."

" _Aku–_ "

"Aku sayang sama kamu. Aku cuma mau bilang itu. Aku harap kamu nggak akan marah atau benci sama aku."

Kali ini Younghyun mengambil tangan Dowoon yang lainnya untuk ia genggam. Kedua tangannya menyatukan kedua tangan Dowoon yang terasa dingin di antara tubuh mereka. Younghyun lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Dowoon, menatap lurus ke arah pasang mata lelaki yang lebih muda. "Kalaupun iya juga, setidaknya aku udah bilang ke kamu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

Jantungnya seperti berhenti sesaat ketika Dowoon sudah berhasil memproses semua kata-kata Younghyun di dalam pikirannya. Kedua matanya sempat membelalak sebelum ia menutupnya dengan erat. Lalu yang ada di dalam benaknya hanya satu, mungkin semesta tidak sejahat itu pada dirinya.

Semuanya terdengar tidak nyata, tapi kenyataannya Younghyun juga memiliki nasib yang sama sepertinya— _mungkin Younghyun memang belahan jiwanya yang telah ia cari selama ini._

Younghyun masih menatapnya dengan khawatir, dan juga sedikit panik, karena Dowoon masih tidak bersuara sama sekali. Genggaman tangan mereka masih belum dia lepas, kalau bisa Younghyun tidak ingin melepasnya sama sekali.

Setidaknya, Younghyun sempat memegang seluruh dunianya dalam waktu singkat, sebelum menuju pada sebuah kehancuran. Dowoon melepaskan tangan milik Younghyun, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menyandarkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada tubuh Younghyun yang kini sudah lemas.

_Apapun yang menjadi jawaban Dowoon akan ia terima, walau ia harus pergi menjauh_ , pikir Younghyun.

Dowoon menaruh keningnya pada salah satu bahu milik Younghyun, sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengan miliknya dengan erat pada sekeliling tubuh Younghyun.

"Aku juga, aku juga sayang sama kamu."

\---

Mungkin ini cara semesta bekerja pada dirinya, dan juga Younghyun. Walaupun mereka berdua tidak bisa melihat nama mereka pada tubuh masing-masing, pada akhirnya mereka tetap bisa bertemu dan memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka tetap bisa merasakan apa yang selama ini sangat mereka inginkan dalam hidupnya.

Memiliki belahan jiwa, menemukan pasangan hidup dan merasakan jatuh cinta.

Dan itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka berdua.

**Author's Note:**

> first post here and first time writing briwoon so i hope this one is ok lol;;;;; also previously posted on my twt


End file.
